the_harry_potterfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Prophecy
- Chapter 37 (The Lost Prophecy) |made=1980 - Chapter 34 (The Department of Mysteries) |usage=Prophecy record |owners=*Hall of Prophecy *Albus Dumbledore }} The Lost Prophecy was a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney concerning Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort and foretelling the epic battle that would occur between the two wizards, in which one would finally kill the other for good, freeing wizardkind from the evil forces that had oppressed them for so long. Contents "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." Physical appearance The prophecy was a small, dusty glass ball, glowing brightly and feeling as though it had been lying in direct sunlight for several long hours. History 1980 At a shabby inn in Hogsmeade, Albus Dumbledore did the courtesy of visiting a potential Divination teacher, Sybill Trelawney, in her room. He wished to question her to see whether she was a suitable teacher for the post, although of course he was inclined to believe otherwise. After only a brief conversation he realised he had been correct in his assumption that she would be a poor choice, told her so in what he hoped to be a courteous manner, then turned to leave. Before he could, however, she fell into a deep trance, and in the hoarse and harsh tones that the Seer always used, she recited the prophecy. Halfway through, the barman Aberforth burst in, having caught Severus Snape eavesdropping; Snape was forcibly removed from the pub. It was, however, far too late. Snape hastened to inform his master as to what he had heard, and immediately told the Dark Lord as much as he knew. As the Dark Lord had only heard half of the prophecy, he did not know that attacking anyone would mark that person as his equal, and did not realise that one would be forced again to kill the other. He set out to destroy Harry Potter, his knowledge woefully incomplete, feeling that he was rightly fulfilling the prophecy. He discovered, to his own cost, that he was mistaken, when the curse intended for Harry suddenly backfired and destroyed Voldemort himself. 1996 Following his resurrection, Lord Voldemort was desperate to hear the entirety of the prophecy that had been made about him - Chapter 35 (Beyond the Veil). Knowing that only those about whom the prophecy had been made could touch it without suffering insanity and terrible pain, he lured Harry Potter to the Hall of Prophecy by showing him a vision of his godfather Sirius Black being tortured. He then had several Death Eaters await Potter's entrance. Once Harry removed the prophecy from the shelf, the Death Eaters revealed themselves, but none struck. The parties talked rather politely for some time, the Death Eaters firmly insisting that Harry give them the prophecy so that they might reveal to him the reason why Voldemort had attacked him, and Harry trying to use it as a bargaining chip to get he and his friends out alive. This, however, failed, and Harry and the rest of Dumbledore's Army were forced to use the Reductor Curse on several shelves full of prophecies, smashing thousands of ancient records of long-gone futures. A serious battle ensued, in which Sirius was killed by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Dumbledore battled Voldemort in the Atrium, resulting in several Ministry employees seeing with their own eyes that Voldemort truly had returned, and thus marking the start of open warfare - Chapter 36 (The Only One He Ever Feared). Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' Notes and references